The Clone of a Clone
by imaninja41
Summary: Cadmus tried to create a new Super Boy, but some one goofed and she's a girl. Super Boy will find out about his clone and of course, she'll eventually join the good fight. Story is terrible at the begining, but get;s better. Prequal to Desperate Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Top of Form 1

.com/stories/19350527/the-clone-of-a-clone-1 Bottom of Form 1

This is you, except you have icey blue eyes, like superboy. Your name is, well, you don't have a real name, but the people who created you call you SB2. It stands for Super Boy Two. Your female,and a clone of Super Boy. (Clone of a clone, ironic, huh?) 

You've been mind controlled since you were created, so you've never had independant thought. However, there is a small part of your mind that you control, you have expirianced very small amounts of emotion, and you know that your a clone of Super Boy. Because the scientists at Cadmus used up all of Superman's DNA on Super Boy, they had to use what was left of Super Boy's. The Scientist who made you is Doctor Carter, and he sometimes proclaims himself your father, since technically, he is since he made you from Super Boy's DNA. 

Cadmus wants to use you against the Supers (Super Man Super Boy and Super Girl) and make the public think they were bad. You (In your small corner of your mind that you control) sometimes wonder if your 'father' Super Boy would be a better father than Dr. Carter. You have been put through a lot of training to ensure your loyalty to Cadmus. 

STORY STARTS: 

Today, was _the_ day for me, my first day out in the feild. Dr. Carter was watching the heart rate moniter as I jogged along the treadmile, checking my health one last time before he sent me out. 

"No, just remember the plan, and don't do anything stupid!" He snapped harshly. 

I merely nodded, against my will, and the small part of my mind that I controlled screamed at him, telling him to stop telling me what to do. He knows I have this inner turmiol, and he tells me that it was put in by a telepth, that it's part of my training, defying my very mind to remain loyal to the facility. I knew he was lying, but I was powerless to stop it. 

"Alright, now," He handed me my comunicator, and said, "Just don't get captured, we can't risk them getting any information out of you with that mind reader Miss. Martian. Now, should the worst come to the worst..." 

He handed me a small pill, "Eat this, and you'll die, taking all secrets of this facility to the grave. We have enough of your DNA to create a clone of you, so your death would in no way hault our progress." He 'assured' me. 

The corner of my mind I was in was silent, in shock, and then I could sence it's emotions, it felt insulted that I... we, would be considered disposable. I was in agreement, however, I was powerless as Dr. Carter sent me off. 

My mission was simple, go into the public, and save people from an earth quake, a fire, a mutant bug bent on eating everything in it's path, pretty much anything. Once I was out in the open, the 'new super', I was to gain the public trust through heroic actions, and then influence them by voice 'my' opinion about different political things. I mean, if you were a fan of Batman, and Batman said that he was going to vote for McCain, then yeah, you probably would to, to support him. After I got their trust and influenced them, I was to turn them against the Justice League, little by little. 

I went outside, and got to the city, putting on a pair of dark sunglasses. I walked down the sidewalk, no one sparred me more than a passing glance. They all looked away, took me awhile to figure out why. I was wearing long pants and sleeves, which were black, in summer and I and a black back pack slung over one shoulder. To them, I was your average street punk, or skater punk, take your pick. I guess I did look like one. My theory was only proved right when I walked past a small group of teenage boys with skate boards, and some of them waved at me, one even did an ollie, trying to impress me. 

I snorted, and kept walking. Suddenly, I saw a car run a red light at the start of the street. I looked across the walk way, and saw a mother holding her toddler's hand, walking across the street. The car honked at her, and she turned seeing the car, and she froze. 

I quickly unzipped my hoodie, and crammed my sunglasses into the pocket, then craming the hoodie into my back pack and tossing it asside with my super speed. I shot across the street, flying more than walking, and yanked them both into the air. The Mom screamed at first, and when I lowered her and her son onto the side walk she stopped, clutching her boy tightly. 

"W-who are you?" She breathed. 

I pointed to the S on my chest, and she nodded slowly, "Thank you." She breathed. 

I shrugged, and speed across the street with my super speed, grabbing my things, and diving into the bushed a few miles away. I tugged my hoodie on, and zipped it up, hiding the S symbol, and pushed my glasses into place, hiding my icey blue eyes. 

My comunicator beeped, and I answered it, "Well done SB2." Said Dr. Carter. "Now, keep it up, I'll check up on you in a few hours." 

I grunted in responce, and he hung up, I crammed my comunicator into the pocket of my hoodie. I walked down a few more streets, and saw a fire. I looked around, seeing a revolving door, I ran into it, and as it was turning, I pulled off the vest and sun glasses, tossing them into my back pack, and then dashed out. I hung my back pack in a nearby tree, and then flew to the fire. 

I landed next to a fire fighter, and asked, "Anyone still in there?" 

He turned around, and jumped when he saw me, "Hey, your a super hero, uh, there's alot of people on the fifth floor, but we don't know how many." 

I nodded slightly, and flew into the building from a window on the fifth floor. I found myself in a very smokey room, I coughed, and punched through a wall, "HELLOW!" I bellowed. 

I used my super hearing, and heard a small, "Help!" I ran through a few walls, and came into a room where an old lady was on the floor, coughing. I grabbed her, and she flinched, and then saw the S on my chest, and calmed down. Does everyone react this way to the S symbol? Police need to start wearing it on their uniforms. 

I grabbed her bridal style, and carefully carried her through the window, and gently landed on the ground, handing her off to the fire fighters. I ran back in eval times, and always returned with one more person, wether it was a baby, a kid, teenager, adult or old person. 

Finally, after about an half an hour, the fire fighter had finished the job, and no one was hurt. 

I sat on the tail gate of a fire truck, tired from the whole ordeal, and one of the Police Men came up to me, patting my shoulder, "Good job kid." He said, smiling. 

I shrugged, "All in a days work I guess." 

He nodded, "So, your not Super Girl, or Superboy, and you ain't old enough to be Super Woman, so who are you?" 

I shrugged, "Don't know, all the good names are taken." 

He laughed slightly, "True." He walked over to his car, "See ya around kid!" He called, and drove off. 

I jumped up, and retreaved my back pack, slinging it over my shoulder, and flew off, looking for trouble. After ten minutes, I found the closest thing I could to it, a kitten stuck in tree, and it's owner, a little girl, crying out for help because of it. I grudgingly got it down for her, and she said, "Thanks Super Girl!" While she hugged me. 

"I'm not Super Girl." I said, shaking free from her hug. 

"Oh." She said, "Sorry super person!" 

I flew of, mumbling about pesky little kids. 

A few hours of doing good deeds later, my comunicator lit up, "Alright, get back to base. Now!" Dr. Carter shouted. 

I flinched, and did as I was told. 

THE NEXT DAY, SUPER BOY'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I lazily got up, and went downstairs, where Pa Kent was watching the news, "Conner," He called out, "Come see this!" 

I walked in, and saw a girl, flying people out f a burning building, "So?" I asked, "A new superhero, happens all the time." 

"Just watch." He said. 

I did, and as the girl turned around, I saw it, the S symbol on her chest, that marked her as a Kryptonian. I frowned, and looked at my father, Clark as he walked in, and saw it too. 

"You know anything about it?" I asked. 

He shook his head, "No." 

"By the looks of it, she's a young kryptonian." Ma Kent said coming in, "Super Strength, flying, and I'll bet she's got all the others as well." 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Dad said, "So far, it's only flying and super strength. For all we know, she's got only those two, and is only wearing the S because of that." 

I nodded, "Could be, I think I'll get Tim on this, see if he can figure out who she is." 

Dad nodded, "Good idea. I've gotta go, Louis'll be angry if I'm late again." 

Louis being his coworker. They had been dating for awhile, and I wouldn't be surprised at all if any day now she walked in with a ring on her finger. 

I turned back to the T.V., frowning, Tim could find out about her, and if she was kryptonian, Ma Kent wouldn't stop until she was living here too. Oh great. I was twentey three, and a teenage girl in the house would kill me. Kara was enough, I didn't need another 'sister'. 

OK, this is just a little expirament, probably won't go anywere, but if you have _any_ ideas for her super hero name, please PM or review. Please, it takes like, one minute.


	2. Chapter 2

My room, in short, was just that, short. Call it what you will, small not very big, pantry like, but to sum it all up, it was not big enough for me. I wasn't really growing, the scientist said something about the cloning process had flaws; these 'flaws' were basically making me young forever. I guess that's a pretty awesome flaw. Except, it meant I wouldn't get taller. I was stuck at my fourteen year old, five foot eleven figure. Good thing I was tall. 

Guess I shouldn't be complaining, I mean after all, I wouldn't get wrinkles and such right? I sighed as I sat down on my bed that took up half the room, it was a twin bed, and it literally took up half the room. Yeah, wasn't kidding about my room being small. Then, one fourth of the room was taken up by the very small wardrobe that contained several of the same outfits. Black shoes, black pants, red long sleeve shirts with the S symbol, and black sleeveless hoodie. The last little one fourth of the room was walking space to the door. 

I felt like I was living in a pantry. I wished I had a bigger room, I mean, I know we have some empty rooms here that are about three times bigger than this. Guess they just didn't care about my living conditions. The small part of my brain that was free of their control wanted to leave. 

"Leave?" I asked myself out loud, "Where would I go?" 

_Doesn't matter; go to Star City, Gotham City, Metropolis, even Small Ville for all I care, we need to get out of here, before they have us killed!_ Said that little voice. 

The rest of my brain shoved that thought away, and I groaned, rubbing my head. When I had gotten back to the facility, Dr. Carter was angry, not with me, but with his boss, something about me not making enough progress. So he took it out on me, screaming at me and saying I wasn't good enough, that I had failed at being the perfect weapon. 

Then he had just sent me to my room, and I was trying hard not to cry. Emotions were spilling out of that small part of my mind. I curled up into a ball, hugging my knees to my chest. I was a failure, I was made to be used against the Justice League, and I wasn't a real person. I was just a bad copy of a real person. I had no right to live this stole life. I looked down at my hands, these hands; they were the hands of a clone. That's all I was, a clone. Why was I created? To be a weapon to take over the world. That's the real reason. They might tell me that I was a precaution incase Super Man or Super Boy went rouge or a replacement if one of them died, but I knew the truth. I was a weapon that was created to help them rule the entire world. 

I sobbed quietly, giving into the small emotion in the back of my head, and just cried. Then, after a few minutes, I heard the little voice again _you wanna be your own person? Then defy them! Let them know you're in charge! Just do something crazy, just because you can, and make sure they know not to mess with you! You're the clone of Super Boy for crying out loud! So stop acting like a loser, and start acting like a Super!_ (Really cheesy line!) 

I stood up, and walked out of the cupboard they called my room, and down the hall, and to the teleporter, and turned it on, and then wound up in the bad side of town. I didn't care, I was nearly indestructible. I wasn't afraid of a bullet or a knife wielded by a petty thug. 

I walked down the street, fire in my eyes and lightning in my sole. My shades on and hoodie zipped up nice and tight. I had walked down several streets, when I tried to cross the street. I nearly got run over. I jumped at the lat minute, and hit my head on the concrete hard. I groaned, rubbing it, and I heard someone ask, "You OK?" 

I looked up into a _heavily_ pierced up face, with a green mow hawk. I couldn't help but widen my eyes, when I saw how many ears piercing she had. She also had a nose ring on her right nostril, and snake bite lip piercings. She held out a hand, and I took it, and dumbly asked, "What happened?" 

"You had to jump out of the way of a truck, do you walk much weirdo?" She asked, laughing. 

I frowned, "I walk a lot, and I've walked every day of my life! And my name isn't weirdo, it's... SB2." It was true, since I was a clone, I had pretty much been born at fourteen. Fourteen years olds aren't toddlers, they walk. 

She laughed harder, probably thinking the name was a joke, "You, you're alright." She said, "My name's Valiant, and you are my new friend. Come on, my friends are having an alley party." 

She took my hand and pulled me along with her, and then looked at my feet, and laughed, "But maybe we should get you some shoes first." 

I looked down at my shoes, just plain black leather shoes, no laces, and since my pant legs covered the top half, you couldn't tell if they were boots or sneakers, and I liked them. "What's wrong with them?" 

She smiled, "Listen, my friends and I, if you haven't guessed, yeah, we're big supporters of the whole 'stand out in the crowd' idea. Why do you think I have my hair and clothes like this?" I looked at her clothes; they did stand out a lot. Her outfit was a green corset, black skinny jeans that looked like they were leather, but probably weren't, and old, beat up, green converse. The girl was tall, had broad shoulders, and she was really skinny. Not a flat stomach, but pretty close, her arms were skinny to. She obviously didn't have much muscle. _Work out much slacker?_ OK, that was mean, and you can tell me that the only reason I think little about people who can't lift at least a hundred is because I have super strength, but with the work outs Cadmus puts me through, even if I didn't have it, I'd still be pretty built for a girl my age. 

"What's that have to do with me?" I asked. 

"They won't really like you if you show up looking like an average girl." She said, and walked me over to a car, and took out a pair or red and black converse that looked even older than hers. They had dark blue paint splatters on them, and I'm pretty sure she didn't buy them that way. I slipped them on, and she put my shoes in the back of her car. 

"I'm gonna get those back, right?" I asked. 

She laughed, "Yeah, you will, now come on." 

She led me down a few streets, and I asked, "Why do you call it an alley party?" 

"Because, we have it in an alley." She answered. 

She turned into an alley, and I saw about ten to fifteen people, most of them had black, emo or skater hair, but some had odd colors like hers. "Hey guys, this is some kid I grabbed along the way, no worries she's cool." 

I soon found, that to them, I was not cool. Valiant might like me, but in this crowd, I stuck out like a sore thumb. My hair blended in fine, I just trimmed it myself every other month, but I wasn't to good, I always thought my hair looked weird compared to most. Apparently, in this crowd, thin black hair with uneven bangs was the latest thing. My clothes were dark, like theirs, and my Shades weren't pushing it that much, but there was one issue. Everyone here had piercings. Piercings on the nose, piercings on the ears, piercings on the lips and who knows were else. I had none. I don't even think I could get them, because of me being kryptonian, and hardly anything can go through my skin. 

However, after a few songs, I found out that I really liked this kind of music, and Valiant was kind enough to tell the artists and the titles of them. She taught me how to head bang, and I learned from one of the boys there how to scream with the music. One of the girls offered to die my hair sometime, and I told her I would think about it. I honestly did, I almost caved that very night and asked her to die my hair some wacky out of place color. But my sanity kicked in and I realized that if I came back looking all punked out, as they called it, I was likely going to get a shaved head. I was not in the mood to be bald, though with this crowd, bald seemed acceptable. Anything odd and original was accepted. Guess I found one place I could 'hang' as they said, and feel good about my clone self. 

It was all over when my communicator rang, and I was called back to base. I told Valiant I had had the night of my life, and it was the truth. When I got back to the facility, I felt sure that he would yell, but he couldn't hurt me, because I was a kryptonian after all. 

What I didn't expect was a piece of kryptonite. 

As soon as I walked in, he threw it at me, it hit my forehead, and bounced off in front of my shoes that Valiant had given back, and I felt all the strength drain out of me. I had never felt so weak. I crumpled to my knees, and watched as Dr Carter walked right over to me, and pleasantly kicked my face. I curled into a ball, holding my bruised face, and listened as insult after insult was thrown at me, the kryptonite was making me so weak, it was a struggle just to breath. Eventually, he saw my state, and smirked. 

"You see, you think you're indestructible, and the nothing can hurt you, that you're in charge here, but your wrong." He said, as if he were explaining something to a five year old. "I can kill you whenever I see fit you see, this kryptonite, I have more of it, now, it that little pebble hurts you this bad, imagine how two would feel; or three." 

He smirked, nudging me with his foot slightly, "If this behavior continues, I will throw them at you, and watch happily as you die slowly. Do we understand each other?" 

I couldn't even nod, I was just that weak. He smirked, "I'll take that as a yes." 

He picked up the small piece of kryptonite, and put it in a test tube, and then put that test tube into a cabinet. "Don't forget, any time I wish, I can kill you. Never forget that." 

The small part of my brain faded away, and I was completely under his control. I stood up, and nodded to him. He smirked, knowing that I was under his control, and gave my head a pat, and sent me to bed. As my mind was controlled, and I laid down in bed like a robot an closed my eyes, the other part of my mind was feeling more and more like a toy that Dr, Carter was playing with, one that he could 'throw away' once he was bored of it.

**OK, second chapter done. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, and was sent out on patrol again, this time, it was something big, and something that Cadmus was causing themselves. They were going to make the subway train crash, and I was supposed to save all the people before it exploded. 

I flew out, feeling a bit uneasy about this. I didn't think it was right to save people from a wreck that my 'father' was causing, but Dr. Carter was controlling me and I couldn't do anything about it. 

I flew down and walked into the subway, as people loaded on, I stood to the side, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I made sure my shades were in place, and nobody looked at me twice. Good. 

I got onto the train, and sat a bit nervously. Then, it happened. The first subway car crashed, and I spun around very quickly, using my super speed to yank off my hoodie and sunglasses and shove them in my back pack. 

I walked to the first car door, since we were in the second, and pried off the door. The people in the car stared at me, and at my chest, where the S symbol was. "Are you gonna jut sit there or are you gonna follow me and get outta here?" 

They followed me as I punched through several doors, until we got to the end. I punched through the last one, and then saw it, at the edge of the tracks, some wires had come loose, and they were dangerously close to one of the third rails. My eyes widened. 

"Everybody run!" I shouted, "And watch out fort the third rail!" 

I grabbed the wires, ignoring the electricity sent through me, and pulled them away from the rail. If I had heat vision, I could just cut the wires, or melt them or something. But no, I didn't have my heat vision yet, the scientists said that over time I would get it, along with all the other fifty types of vision kryptonians had. 

I grunted as I felt the electricity pulse through me more and more. I growled, looking over my shoulder, to see that the pope had all gotten out of the subway station. I let go of the wires, and started to fly out. Halfway to the exit, the train exploded, sending me sprawling out of the exit, landing face first on the asphalt, and creating a pretty big trench in the ground. 

I groaned sitting up, rubbing my face, and some of the people came over to me, "Your awesome!" Some shouted. Others shouted things, thanking me, and one little boy asked if I was the new super girl. I ignored that. 

Then, a camera and microphone was shoved in my face by a reporter, asking for my name, I shrugged away from the crowd, and started running to get away, when I bumped into something. Well someone, first noticeable characteristic I saw, a big red 'S' on a black T-shirt. 

SUPER BOY'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I had been flying around; when I heard the big crash meaning the subway was in trouble... again. I had flown down, and saw all of the people were already out. I was a bit confused, and then _she_ had gotten blown out of the exit. I winced as she face planted, skidding for a few feet, making a pretty long trench in the ground, and then standing up, and rubbing her face. Didn't blame her, I had wiped out like that plenty of times. 

She tried to shrug away from the crowd, and run away, but face planted again, into my chest. She looked at the S symbol, and then up at me. 

Tim hadn't found anything out on this new kid, and I was determined to get her to talk, "Who are you?" I asked. 

She stood silently for a moment, not saying anything, and then grabbed her head, as if going through an intense head ache. 

I raised an eyebrow, as she closed her eyes and grabbed her head harder, grunting a little. "Hey... are you OK kid?" I asked. 

SB2'S POINT OF VEIW: 

He asked me for my name, and I wanted to answer, that small part of my mind wanted to answer but the bigger part that was still controlling me told me to leave without a word. 

_No!_ The small part protested. _He's your father; you should be able to talk to him! Tell him your name, not those two letters and one number that are stupid mimicry for a name!_

__The bigger part fought back. **You are a weapon for Cadmus, you have no choice, now leave him without a backward glance. You are a clone, not a person, you are not real.  
><strong> 

****No, I'm real. I thought. But, I'm not real, but I have to be real, I'm standing right here. But I have no real life, it was stolen, stolen from the man right in front of me.  
><span> 

**Yes, stolen life is not a righteous life, so do something with this curse of a life, and serve Cadmus, loyal to the end.  
><strong> 

****I grabbed my head, the two forces pushing back and forth, and the pain unbearable. I groaned, and I heard him ask, "Hey... are you OK kid?" 

I snapped out of it, and looked up into the eyes of my father, I opened my mouth, my decision being made, and was about to answer him, to tell him that my name was SB2, when my earpiece buzzed to life. "STEP AWAY FROM THE CLONE NOW! RETURN TO BASE IMMEDIATELY, AND GOD HELP YOU IF YOU AREN'T HERE IN FIVE MINUTES, THEY'LL BE KRYPTONITE WAITING!"

Of course Dr. Carter would be watching. I gave Superboy a nod, and flew away as fast as I could. 

SUPERBOY'S POINT OF VEIW:

The girl flew off, and thanks to my super hearing, I heard the conversation, if you could call it that. This girl, was she being tortured with kryptonite regularly? 

Sorry to end it here, and it really feels like a weak chapter, but I _really_ need to think of a superhero name for her. I've thought a lot, and the only thing I can come up with is Super Kid. I know, totally weak. But, there already is a super girl, and I can't just have Super Girl get killed. She also needs a normal name, for the future, because she can't just be called SB2 for the rest of her life, cause eventually, she'll break away from Cadmus and she'll need a normal name.


	4. Chapter 4

My two minds had been going back and forth for about three weeks. All I had to show for this was the fact that I knew things about myself. 

I am a clone of Super Boy. 

The newspapers had given me the name Super Kid. 

Dr. Carter, my self proclaimed Father, gave me the name SB2. 

I hated Dr. Carter. 

I'd rather Super Boy be my father than him. 

The only thing I had close to a friend was the girl I had ran into a total of one time, Valiant. 

I liked rock, heavy metal, punk, and screamo music. 

I was created with my fate already decided: to be a weapon to use against my father, Super Boy, and the rest of the Justice League and Teen Titans. 

I did not like my fate. 

I could not change my fate. 

That was all I could come to know about who I truly was. That and one more fact. I loved looking at the moon. Since more crime happened at night, I often made rounds at night, and whenever I had a spare few minutes, I would sit on top of the tallest sky scraper I could find, and just stare at the moon. It cleared my mind, and made me forget about the stress that pretty much made up my whole life. 

That's what I was doing right now. The moon's silver glow was practically tattooed to the insides of my eyelids, I had been staring at it for so long. I was so entranced by it, I didn't notice it when someone flew up next to me until they were sitting next to me on the building. 

Super Boy was sitting next to me, staring up at the moon as well. "Nice night." He commented. 

I looked down, not daring to meet his gaze. He noticed my uneasiness, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." 

I swallowed, and said, "I- I know." 

His eyes widened, "You speak?" 

My shoulders slumped, and I continued to stare at my shoes instead of the moon. I realized this was the first time I had spoken to him. To anyone outside of Cadmus other than Valiant and that police man and that fire fighter. Of course he would think I couldn't speak. 

"What's your name?" He asked. 

I didn't respond. 

"I respect your privacy, but I really need to know what your name is, if you don't start telling us who you are, some of us-... some of us are going to start seeing you as a threat." 

I stiffened, and he continued, "You haven't done anything to make us not trust you, but you haven't really done anything amazing to make us trust you either." 

I still didn't respond. He sighed, "Look, I... I don't wanna have to make you do something against your will. The others, they're starting to get edgy about you, and they're starting to think about..." 

"Capturing me?" I asked. 

He nodded, "Capturing you, and interrogating you." 

I looked down at my feet more intently. He got frustrated, "Look, I'm trying to offer you a way out, give me something to tell them, and they'll back off for awhile, anything at all!" 

I looked up straight into his eyes, and for a second, he looked taken back, but shook it off. "Anything?" 

He nodded, "Anything at all." 

I looked away again, "... I feel good when I help people." I said finally. "It makes me feel like... like I'm the good guy." 

He looked at me for a long time, and sighed, "I'm sorry kid." 

"For what?" I asked, not understanding. 

"For this." He said, and next thing I know, something that smelled sickeningly sweet was sprayed into my face, and my vision started getting fuzzy. 

Stuff started looking funny, spinning slightly, not staying straight. I fell back, my head hitting the top of the roof. I groaned, and closed my eyes, and then opened them to see Super Boy looking at me. He looked sad, like he was ashamed of what he had just done. 

I stared at him, not accusingly, but not forgivingly either, I looked at him as if asking, 'why?'. 

He sighed, "You didn't leave me a choice." He whispered as he grabbed me gently, and lifted me off the rooftop, and started flying with me. I let out a small moan, trying to fight off the darkness closing in around my eyes. 

I started mumbling things, trying to keep from passing out. I started by reciting the periodic table of elements. Then I said the Declaration of Independence, and then Ancient Chinese history. Before I could start on the list of presidents, the blackness finally won, and the last thing I heard him say was "Just trust me kid."

_Listen to him, he might not know he's your father, but I'd bet my life, well our life, that we can trust him._ Said that little voice. And for the first time in my very short life, the part Cadmus controlled didn't respond. Maybe it was because of the fact I was pretty much sleep walking, maybe it was because the part of my brain I had under control just wouldn't be defied this time. Didn't matter, I did as he told me, and let the darkness close in. 

When I woke up, I saw I was sitting at a metal table, in a room that was completely white. There was a mirror on one wall, a one way mirror. I had no doubt that they were watching me from behind there. I turned forward; there was a door on one wall, the only way out besides the mirror. Before I could do anything, the door opened, and in walked Red Robin. 

He sat down across from me, his cowl covering any emotion. He did nothing but stare me down for a few moments. "What's your name?" He asked. 

I didn't answer, just stared at the table. 

"Your name." He said, glaring, "What is it?" 

I didn't answer. He continued to ask questions, until he got so fed up with my lack of response, he grabbed my shirt collar, and threw me into the wall. As soon as I hit it, it dented. 

I pulled away from the wall, and glared at him, and calmly walked back to my seat, and sat down. That's when I noticed the small band aid on my wrist I narrowed my eyes, I didn't get hurt, why was there a bandage on me? 

I looked up at him, accusation in my eyes, "Explain this." I ordered, pointing to the bandage. 

He glared at me, "I'll answer when you do." 

"... My name is SB2." I said finally. 

"That's not a name." He said, narrowing his eyes. 

"Best I got." I said with no emotion in my voice. 

"We took blood from you while you were unconscious to run a DNA test." He said. 

I narrowed my eyes, "Needles can't get through my skin." 

"We used a kryptonite needle from STAR labs." He said. 

I frowned, and he looked to the mirror, and nodded. It was a signal, because a few seconds later, Super Boy came through the door. 

He sat down across form me, and Red Robin left the room. "So, you're kryptonian." He said, "That mean's we're related, right?" 

I stayed silent, pushing my hands into my pant pockets. My fingers brushed against something small, the pill Dr. Carter had given to me. I should take it; end my life before they get that DNA test back. I took a deep breath and my grip tightened slightly. I had to be careful when I touched things; I didn't want to accidently break them with my super strength. 

Super Boy noticed my fidgeting, "Nervous?" He asked. 

I shrugged, and Red Robin walked back in the room. 

"Super Boy... you're gonna want to see this." He said, holding a file I'm sure was the DNA test. 

They both left the room, and I knew he was going to tell Super Boy the truth. The truth I had wanted to tell him for so long, but never had. 

**What are you waiting for? He's going to find out soon, maybe already has by now. Take the pill before he can learn anything else.  
><strong> 

_NO! This is what you've been waiting for, to have him know, to be able to look into his eyes and know that he knows._

**You are a weapon, what you want does not matter. Take the pill, and die, taking the rest of your secrets to the grave.  
><strong> 

****_Don't take the pill! I am getting tired of sharing this mind with that THING Cadmus put in here. Stop listening to us, and decide what you want to be, a weapon, or a person. No, scratch that, do you want to be a weapon for Cadmus, or do you want to be Super Kid?_

I groaned, placing my elbows on the table, and putting my head in my hands. Two forces having an epic battle of will in my head was exhausting, not to mention a little painful. 

SUPERBOY'S POINT OF VEIW: 

Tim led me to the other side of the mirror, and I watched as she sat there emotionlessly. "OK Tim, what's up?" 

Tim sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder, "There's not really any easy way to say this Conner, but she's your clone." 

My eyes widened as I looked at the girl more intently. She had the normal black hair and icy blue eyes of the Kent family. I can't believe that I had a clone. She sat there, not looking at anything at all, just staring. I was Super Man's clone, so I was technically his son. This girl was my clone, so she was technically... my daughter. Oh my God. I was a... Dad. 

Bart put his hand on my other shoulder, "Conner, I know it's a little late for this, but congratulations, it's a girl!" 

Martian Manhunter suddenly spoke up, "She's being mind controlled." 

My head shot from her to him, an odd feeling of protectiveness washing over me, towards the girl. "What? By who? How long has it been controlling her? How did they-" 

"Supey!" Bart said, "Calm down, he can't answer you if you don't give him time to talk." (LOL, Bart is the one who's always talking to fast to be understood!) 

Martian Manhunter nodded, "By Cadmus, as far as I can tell, she's been mind controlled since birth. They are the one's who cloned you, and as soon as she was created, I'm guessing that's when they took over her mind." 

"So Cadmus has been messing in the Super family again, huh?" I asked, venom coating every word I said. 

Tim nodded, looking back at the girl, "My guess is that she's your replacement." 

I frowned, what had they put this girl... my daughter through? I ground my teeth, oh, Cadmus was going to pay, I would hunt thm down, and destroy every building, every safe house, every computer that belonged to them, and I wouldn't stop until she was safe. 

"As of right now, she's being told to take the pill in her pocket that will kill her." Martian Manhunter said. 

"Kill her?" I asked, bewildered. "She's not really gonna-" I turned back, to see her hand come out of her pocket, and put something in her mouth. Without thinking, I lept through the glass, and tackled her, shoving one finger into her mouth, and swabbing it quickly, my finger brushed the pill, and I snatched it, and pulled it out. She looked up at me as I panted slightly, relieved that I had gotten it just in time. Red Robin stepped through the shattered glass, and walked over, taking the pill, and examining it. 

"Potassium cyanide" He said, looking at her, "Looks like Cadmus is trying to make sure their secrets go to the grave, huh?" 

SUPER KID'S POINT OF VEIW: 

The voice got louder and louder, until my hand was moving without my consent from pocket to my mouth. I stopped fighting it, and let myself put the pill in my mouth. Without warning, Super Boy crashed through the mirror, and body tackled me. His hand shot into my mouth, and swabbed it, and then yanked out the pill. He panted slightly, and I saw relief on his face. 

Red Robin entered the room, and took the pill, looking at it intently. "Potassium cyanide" He said, looking at me, glaring, "Looks like Cadmus is trying to make sure their secrets to the grave, huh?" 

I glared back at him, and struggled to get out from under Super Boy. He held me steady, and he looked pretty angry, "ARE YOU INSANE?" He yelled, "DO YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF?" 

I didn't answer, my words stuck in my throat. His eyes pierced through me, I felt as though they were actually looking into my soul. "If you really want to keep being controlled by Cadmus, then," He grabbed the pill from Tim, and shoved it in front of my face, "Take the pill, if you really are the weapon they made." 

I gulped slightly, closing my eyes and hesitantly took the pill, _Don't do it! Your father is right in front of you, this is not the life you wanted! Throw the pill away and never go back to Cadmus!_

**NO, take the pill like you were ordered to do, die, and take Cadmus' secrets to the grave. Be the perfect weapon, no risks attached.  
><strong> 

****I brought the pill to my lips, and crushed it in between my fingers. I opened my eyes, and saw Super Boy smile, and get off me. He held up his hand to help me up. I took a deep breath, and took it. 

He helped me up, and I stood there holding his hand for a second. That second was all I needed to snap out of it. I threw him into Red Robin, and then jumped up, punching through the ceiling. 

"No, wait, don't do it!" Super Boy shouted. 

I ignored it, and flew out through the hole in the ceiling, flying faster than I ever had to Cadmus. I was going to be in so much trouble. I shuddered, wondering if they would break out the kryptonite.


	5. Chapter 5

I landed out side the facility, and calmly walked in. I slowly headed towards the lab, and when I got there, Dr. Carter was leaning against the table, glaring at me. "You were captured." he said evenly. 

I gulped, "Yes." I whispered. 

"And you didn't take the pill?" He asked. 

"I did!" I protested, "But Superboy stopped me before I could swallow it." 

He glared at me, "That response sounded emotional."

I started sweating a little, scarred of what he was gonna do to me. He sighed, shaking his head. "I had such hope for you SB2. I thought you would be the perfect weapon." 

He turned around, and took the small piece of kryptonite off of the shelf, and took it out of the container. "Oh well, a father can always have more children." 

He walked towards me, carrying the little piece of rock, "Any last words SB2?" 

I frowned, I was going to die. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. But I did know I wasn't going to die without saying the one thing I knew all along, but had never spoken. "You are not my father, never have been, and now, never will be." 

He smirked, and tossed the kryptonite at me. 

SUPERBOY'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I paced nervously in the hall, waiting for Tim to come out from trying to hack into Cadmus and tell me what was going on. Where was Super Kid? Where did she go? If she went back to Cadmus, and she hadn't taken the pill like ordered, then... what would they do to her? 

I growled, and pulled back my fist to punch the wall. "Whoa there Conner!" Came a voice. 

I turned around, lowering my fist, to see Clark, also known as Superman. "Dad." I said, surprised to see him, "What are you doing here?" 

"I heard about SB2." He said. 

"That's not her name." I said sternly. 

He rubbed his neck, "Right, sorry, Super Kid. I heard about her and thought I'd help anyway I could." 

I nodded, "Thanks." 

He shrugged, and then said uncertainly, "So... I have a grand daughter?" 

I smiled, "I guess." 

"Wow." He said, eyes wide, "I always thought I was to young for that." 

"Well, she's only about a month old." I said, sliming. 

"That's a little better." He agreed. 

Tim came out of the room, and sighed, "Conner, I found the facility, and located it. I also found something a bit... disturbing." 

"What?" I asked. 

He sighed again, and handing me a small phone, "The video is already selected, play it." I pressed play, and watched the scene unfold. 

Super Kid walked into a lab looking room, and a guy in a white lab coat threw a piece of green crystal at her, kryptonite. he walked over to her as she crumpled on the ground in pain, and said, "You see, you think your indestructible, and that nothing can hurt you, that your in charge here, but your wrong." He said, as if he were explaining something to a five year old. "I can kill you whenever I see fit you see, this kryptonite, I have more of it, now, if that little pebble hurts you this bad, imagine how two would feel or three." 

I ground my teeth, whoever this guy was; he was going to have to deal with me when I got there. I know how kryptonite feels, and it didn't tickle. I wanted to protect Super Kid, and if that meant hunting this guy down and killing him, so be it. I didn't care. I think I was feeling the effects of Fatherhood. 

I just wanted to make sure she was OK. I wanted to be able to be next to her all the time, and make sure nothing hurt her, and stop anything that tried to. 

"Alright Tim, where is it?" I asked. 

He sighed, "Conner... finish watching it." 

I frowned, and continued watching it. I couldn't believe my eyes. She just stood up, and let him pat her head and walk off like a robot. 

"She's been thoroughly brain washed." Super Man stated. 

I turned to Tim, "Well, where is it?" 

"Conner... she's fiercely loyal to Cadmus, as in, doesn't care if they kill her loyal. If she chooses to fight... then we'll have to take her down. We can't risk having a rogue Super around here." he said hesitantly. 

"What!" I yelled, "Tim, she's my clone! We can't just kill her!" 

He sighed, shrugging, "Conner, she's been brain controlled since creation, I think it's safe to say that she's never had an independent thought in her whole life. She's not technically human, she's a... a..-" 

"Just say it." I snapped, glaring at him fiercely. 

"A weapon." He admitted. 

I glared at him harder, "This is what's going to happen Drake, we go in, you take care of whatever you need to take care of, and leave her to me." 

"Conner-" 

"She's my daughter!" I screeched, shocking Tim and Clark. "You have to at least let me try, I saw into her eyes, she's being controlled, but she's fighting it!" 

Tim sighed, defeated, "OK... OK I'll let you try, but if things get out of hand, I'm taking her down." 

I nodded, "That's all I ask." 

And with that, we flew off to the facility, Superman flying solo, and my flying with Tim on my back. 

SUPER KID'S POINT OF VEIW: 

I had one eye open, one eye closed as I tried to focus on my blurry vision. That one little piece of kryptonite was on my stomach, making it nearly impossible to breath. On my neck, there was a bloody patch of skin. The blood covering the cuts there that had been carved on my neck with the sharp edge of kryptonite. I didn't know what the cuts looked like, since I couldn't see them. Dr. Carter stood off to the side, watching as I slowly died; a sick grin on his face. 

Every now and then, he would throw something at me, a book, a vile, even a coffee cup. They all hit me, and hurt like nothing I had ever felt before. I was sure I was going to die, and I still didn't know how I felt about that. I did know that I really wished I had stayed with Super Boy. 

Suddenly, I stopped breathing, I just didn't have the strength to anymore. I didn't even have the strength to twitch. I accepted the pain of my burning lungs, and was about to accept death's boney, outstretched hand, when a loud crash echoes throughout the room. I lazily looked over to me left, to see Superboy rip the door off the wall, and stalk in dangerously, eyes fixing on me for a brief moment, and then all anger vanishing. It was replaced with hurt. 

"Dear God!" He shouted, turning to Dr. Carter, "What have you done to her!" He took a vile laying to his right, and threw it at me. I braced for the impact, but instead of hitting me, it hit the piece of kryptonite on my chest, causing it to skid across the room. 

A great weight felt as if it had been lifted from my chest, and I took in a much needed gulp of air. I coughed it right back out again, and gasped for more air as I flipped over onto my stomach with my returning strength. Superboy ran over to me, and grabbed my shoulders carefully, helping me to my knees, and rubbing my back with one hand, as I trembled. "Deep breaths, that's it, just keep breathing, shh, it's OK." 

My neck throbbed steadily, and slowly began to itch, and I realized, it was healing. The kryptonite was gone, and so was the wound. 

Dr. Carter leaned against the counter, not taking his eyes off of us, and smirking, as if it were amusing. I looked up at him, the kicked puppy look on my face. 

"Oh don't look at me like that. You seem to think you actually had a life for me to take." 

Superboy glared at him, his grip on me tightening, "Of course she does! She has free will, and she can go where she wants, do what she wants!" he barked 

Dr. Carter chuckled, "No, no she can not. She is a weapon that belongs to me. Her life is not truly hers, it was a stolen life from you, you of all people should understand that, right Project Kr?" 

He grabbed me tighter, refusing to let go, and snapped, "She doesn't have a stolen life! I don't care if she's a clone! She has more right to life than you do! I saw the way you treated her like a tool on the security camera! I am not going to take that sitting down!" 

Superboy jumped up, charging at Dr. Carter. Dr. Carter quickly pulled out a piece of kryptonite, and threw it at Superboy. He suddenly crumpled to the ground, and Dr. Carter dropped another piece on his back. Superboy groaned, trying to get up but failing. 

I trembled, watching as the strongest man I had ever known looked as helpless as a newborn. I looked up at Dr. Carter, who smirked at me, "Something to say SB2?" 

I slowly shook my head. He smirked "Good, because after him, your next." 

I flinched, choking back a sob as Superboy cried out in pain. He slowly turned to me, a look of agony on his face, "Is this... what you really want out of life? To be this weapon? I saw your face when you crushed that pill, you keep changing your mind, being a weapon, being a human, being a weapon... make up your mind!" He groaned out through the pain, "Do you want to be SB2," He spat out, "Or do you want to be... Conan?" 

My eyes widened, did he just... name me? Did he just give me a name? Yes! Yes, he did, I was sure of it! I had a name, a human name! I had a name, and that was something no one could take away from me, not Dr. Carter, not Red Robin not Superman, not even all of Cadmus could take away the fact that I was Conan, not SB2! 

The two voices raged in my head, and this time, I was fighting on the side of the one Cadmus couldn't control. No, I was the side Cadmus couldn't control. I was Conan. I shoved SB2 out of my head, shoving and pushing with my mind harder than I thought was possible, until I realized, there was nothing left to push. It was gone. I owned my mind. I was Conan. 

I shakily stood to my feet, and yanked my sun glasses out of my pocket, they were cracked, and twisted, but I didn't care. I threw them at Superboy, hitting the piece of Kryptonite on his chest with the twisted metal and tinted glass to hard. the kryptonite skidded across the floor, joining the first piece. 

I grabbed Dr. Carter, and hew him across the room, watching him skid into the wall with a loud bump. I walked over to Superboy, grabbing his shoulders, and helping him to his knees, rubbing his back as he shakily stood to his feet, leaning on the counter for support. Finally, he took a deep breath, and let it out, flexing his muscles. He turned to Dr, Carter, a dirty look on his face, and then looked at me, his gaze softening. He put a hand on my shoulder, guiding me towards the door. 

"You think you can just leave?" 

I froze, and Super boy's grip tightened. I frowned, not looking behind me, knowing it was Dr. Carter who had spoken. 

"You think you can just walk out of here, like nothing happened?" I looked over my shoulder, seeing him roll slowly into a sitting position. He smirked at me, blood running out of a corner in his mouth, "You can't SB2. You'll always have that scar, and no matter what, it'll always be there, reminding you of me and Cadmus! You can't run from who you are, no matter what name you give yourself, you'll always be that same little SB2 from Cadmus. You can't run from me, I am your creator, your father!" 

I turned around, and Superboy let go of me, turning around as well as I slowly walked over to him, fists tight. 

"You may be my creator, but you are not my father!" I growled, punching him, making him skid across the room. "Father's love you!" I spat out, grabbing his shirt collar and lifting him up, smacking him against the wall. "Father's protect you, not hurt you!" I screamed, and punched him over and over again, until some one grabbed me, and pulled me away. I couldn't break out of their iron grip, not matter how much I tried. 

Finally, they pulled me out into the hallway, blocking my sight of Dr. Carter, and my rage died down. Enough for me to realize that it was Superboy. I looked down, ashamed of my outburst, "Sorry." 

He nodded, letting me go as two figures came running down the hall, and right up to us. I recognized the first as Red Robin; he looked at me, and then Superboy, then back to me. "Nice to see you chose the right side." 

I shrugged, and the other stepped forward, and my eyes widened, he smiled at me, "Nice to meet you Super Kid, I'm Superman." He stuck his hand out, and slowly shook it, not knowing what to see. 

"Nice to meet you too." I finally said. 

He smiled, and I let go of his hand. Red Robin turned to Superboy, "We need to get out of here, I planted a bomb, and it'll go off in about three minutes." 

My eyes widened, "But what about all the people here?" 

Red Robin shrugged, "They all evacuated." 

I looked back into the lab, "Not him." 

Superman looked in, and nodded, "I'll get him out of here, you three-" 

"I've got it." I interrupted, going back in and grabbing Dr. Carter. I threw him over my shoulder, and walked back over to them, "Fastest way out is this way." I said, and ran down the hall, them right on my heels. 

I made a few right turns, and then three lefts. Suddenly, Dr. Carter got heavy, really heavy, and I fell down, his weight all but rushing me. I wiggled out form under him, and Superboy helped me up, "What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I don't know," I said, Dr. Carter didn't weigh that much, and I had super strength, "He jst suddenly got really heavy... I don't-" 

"Not a problem." Superman said, scooping him up, "I've got him, now get us out of here." 

"We've got one minute." Red Robin said. 

I nodded, "Right." 

I took off down the hallway again, but something was wrong, I felt heavier then usual, not really heavy, but not as light as before. I wasn't going as fast as normal either, and I was starting to get tired, something I normally didn't do this fast. I came to a dead end, and Red Robin said, "Are you kidding me, we have half a minute left and you lead us to a dead end?" 

I smirked, "Just one wall between us and outside. I pulled my fist back, and punched the wall. First thing I heard was several cracks, and then the pain, then my scream. I grabbed my fist groaning at the pain and the bones I knew were broken.

"My God!" I screeched. 

Superboy raised an eyebrow, and punched the wall himself, and we ran out of the hole he had punched. Superman grabbed Red Robin as well ad Dr. Carter, and he and Superboy started to fly. I jumped up, trying to fly too, but I landed again, "What the?" 

What was going on, where were all my powers? Superboy didn't ask, he just grabbed me by my shoulder and they flew us to safety as the building exploded. I watched as the only home I knew burned to the ground. I wasn't sad, if I was alone, I might have smiled, and laughed like a maniac, cause that's what I felt like doing. Instead, I settled for just standing there with no readable emotion on my face. 

Super Man turned to me, and said, "I think we should get you to Martian Manhunter, maybe he can find out what's wrong." 

Superboy turned to him, "You go ahead and take Red Robin and that dirt bag, and I'll take Conan." 

Super Man smiled at me, "Your name's Conan huh? Another 'C' name." 

I raised an eyebrow, and he chuckled, "Don't worry, you'll find out." I shrugged it off, and Super Man flew away with the others, and Superboy looked at me, smiling, and putting an arm on my shoulder, leading me away, "OK, now, how about we start with you telling me everything. Started with the beginning, and just go on from there." 

I nodded, and we walked all the way to town, and I told him everything. He seemed pretty upset. "I hope that scum bag gets the death penalty." 

"I don't." I said. "I hope he has to live with what he's done for the rest of his life. I'm pretty sure I left his face a little deformed, and when I threw him into the wall, he cut himself sliding down. It was pretty deep, and it'll leave a scar. He'll never be able to forget about it. I guess me and him are more of less even." I grumbled. 

"No you aren't, not even a little." Superboy said, "He took so much from you, and you'll never get it back. You're anything but even." 

I smiled a little, "I'll keep that in mind." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question me any further. 

He grabbed my shoulder again, and led me into the hall of justice. I took a deep breath, knowing my life would never be the same again. Then again, I wouldn't call what I had before a life.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat down on the medical table as Martian Manhunter picked through my brain. I didn't like the idea of him knowing everything, but he promised he wasn't looking through memories, just trying to find the 'problem'. The problem being why my powers just shut down without warning. He finally pulled away, sighing, "Cadmus has mind controlled you since birth?"

I nodded. He turned to Super Boy, "Since Cadmus was mind controlling her, she wasn't the one controlling her powers, Cadmus was. Technically speaking, she has no idea how to use them. She'll have to learn all over again, some one will have to teach her."

Super Boy nodded, "I'll do it."

Martian Manhunter smiled, "I thought you might say that."

He turned to me, "Unfortunately, you have received... other... complications." He handed me a mirror, and pointed at the spot on my neck where Dr. Carter had carved with the kryptonite. I looked, to see the Superman symbol on my neck, already turning to scars.

"That scar will never go away." He said sadly.

I shrugged, "At least it tells the truth." I was talking about the scar, it labeled me as a Kryptonian, so I didn't really mind it. It would be easy to cover up too, it was far down enough on my neck that a shirt could hide it from view.

LATER THAT DAY:

Super Boy, Conner as he told me his name was, was taking me to his apartment, he said he had enough room. He also warned me he had a dog. I didn't get that, I mean, why should I be worried about a dog? I'm a Kryptonian, dogs don't scare me.

We finally got there, and Super Boy opened the door. We were instantly greeted by a bark, and a big white dog came bounding from the hall to meet us. He jumped on Conner, and he laughed, scratching the dog's ears and saying, "Alright boy, calm down already."

The dog obeyed, and his attention turned to me, he cautiously sniffed me, and then growled, pouncing on me. I braced myself, I knew the dog wouldn't be able to hurt me, I had super strength. Kind of. To my surprise, he tackled me to the ground, knocking the wind out of me, and causing me to groan in pain.

Conner laughed, "Krypto here, is the last surviving dog from Krypton."

I raised an eyebrow, "This dog is Kryptonian?"

He nodded, and the dog started licking my face, barking happily. "He likes you."

I suppressed the urge to glare at him, and tried to push the dog off of me, but to no avail. The dog had super strength. So did I, but for right now I had no idea how to use it.

The dog finished giving my face a tongue bath, and jumped off, wagging his tail excitedly.

"Apparently he likes the idea of a new friend." Conner laughed.

"More like a new chew toy." I mumbled. He laughed, and the phone rang, he picked it up, and a voice on the other end started talking, no yelling quickly. I tried to listen in, but my super hearing was out of order.

Conner put the phone down and said, "Apparently some demon is attacking Jump City and Tim needs my help, sorry. You mind taking Krypto out for a walk while I'm gone?"

I stared at the dog, and looked up at Conner to find him already walking to the door, "Great, thanks!"

He ran out of the house and I watched from the window as he flew off. I turned to Krypto, and the dog nudged his head against my leg. I frowned, looking around for his leash. Finally, I found it in a drawer in the kitchen. I turned to the dog, carefully clipping it onto his collar, and then tried to drag him out the door. He didn't pull against the leash, he just sat on the floor, not moving. I growled, tugging on the leash with all my might, and he still did not move. He cocked his head to the side, and perked his ears up. My heart melted, he looked so cute right then.

He trotted to the door, pulling me with him. I opened it, figuring we would just walk around the block, but as soon as we were out the door, he took off as fast as he could, flying. He flew through the air, dragging me along while I held onto the leash for dear life. I held in a scream as we flew past a big crowd of people. Thankfully none of them saw us. I would hate for them to see me being dragged along by Super dog.

I looked up at Krypto to find him looking at me as he flew, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, he was practically laughing out loud at my predicament. "Land." I commanded, "NOW!"

He cringed, and we landed softly on the grass in a park, luckily no one paid us any mind. "Bad dog." I growled, he cringed again, and then his face lit up, I turned to where he was looking, and saw a squirrel. "Oh no." I mumbled, just as he took off after the poor animal, dragging me along with him. When he dragged me, I face planted into trees, bushes, the ground, even a few rocks. People were now staring.

I moaned as Krypto chased the squirrel up a tree and started barking at it. I stood up, brushing the limbs and leaves out of my hair. "You can fly, why don't you just fly up there and grab it?"

Lucky for me, dogs don't understand English. The bystanders eyes were wide, and I turned to them, and shrugged, "My dog stole my coffee and had a sugar rush."

After three hours, I finally managed to drag Krypto away from the tree and back to the apartment. I unclipped the leash, and pulled the rest of the sticks and leaves out of my hair and clothes before Dad got home. Wow, did I just call him Dad?

I laid down on the coach and the dog trotted over to me, "What?" I asked.

He jumped on top of me, laying down on me as if I was a cushion. I groaned, and just gave up. A kryptonian girl is no match for a Kryptonian demon dog.

CONNER'S POINT OF VEIW:

When I got home that night, Conan was sleeping on the coach, and Krypto was sleeping on her. I stifled a laugh, and she opened her eyes a crack, "Very funny." She said dryly.

I walked over, and pulled a leaf out of her hair, "What happened?' I asked, trying to hold in my laughter best I could.

"Your dog is the devil." She said, "He flew me around town, and when he saw a squirrel, he practically went ballistic. I never want to climb a tree ever again."

I couldn't hold it in, I laughed a little, and then said, "He really does like you."

She shrugged, closing her eyes again, "Well, he makes a good blanket."

THE END.

Sorry guys, I know the last chapter is really short, but trust me, her story will be continued in 'Desperate Revenge' which should be coming out soon, so keep an eye out for that. The story will also contain Justin Todd from 'Jason Todd's Daughter', Kyler Harper from 'I cant be Speedy, I'm a JD' and a brand new character I call Snow Jackson. Yeah, so in this new story they will all come together as a team. Bonds will be formed, bonds will be broken, mysteries will be solved, and all of them will eventually go through their own personal Hell. Justin more than anyone because... well she's my favorite character so she'll probably get the most spotlight. Sorry for all of you who like Kyler, Conan, or who will like Snow Jackson. Don't worry; they'll get chapters pretty much centered around them as well. I really am sad to see this story go, it was one of the very few that actually turned out the way I wanted it to. Conan stayed a sweet, yet slightly punkish deep down, fourteen year old girl. In my other stories, my characters went out of the character I wanted for them, or I messed up and instead of taking the story where I wanted it to go, it ended up completely different. Like Jason Todd's daughter. I meant for that story to be funny, but it wasn't. Not really.

I'm getting off topic, anyways, you get the picture, I really like this story because unlike most of my other characters, Conan is not a bad to the bone, disrespectful, smart mouthed teenager who doesn't listen to any one. Yes, she is very strong and she has skill and talent, and she had a background where she could have gone into that kind of personality. I am very proud of myself for not messing her up. Unlike most of my characters, Conan was willing to turn the other cheek and not hold grudges. We saw this when she spoke up saying that Dr. Carter, the man who had tortured her to the very point of death, was still in the facility, and she herself carried him out. Until her strength failed and she fell flat on her face. She didn't quite get her full revenge on him, she just stood up for herself and told him what she thought about him, while beating him to a pulp. So in some way, she got back at him, but they were no where near even. However, she was satisfied with letting by gones be by gones instead of letting him die, which he would have deserved.

There were times where we saw the punkish side of Conan, not just when she went to that alley party with Valiant, but when she snapped at Valiant when they first met, and when she mouthed off to Dr. Carter. I was nervous when I wrote those parts because I was really worried I would get carried away and she would wind up having a personality like Justin or Kyler. In the end though, she stayed an average teen with a bad past she was willing to push to the side.

We also saw the scared part of Conan briefly when Dr. Carter yelled at her after getting that phone call from Cadmus. If you don't remember that part, I'm pretty sure it was the second or third chapter. Didn't really go into detail about it.

In conclusion, here's some fun facts about this story:

(1) At first, I planned for Conan to end up not going with Super Boy. I planned for her to strike out on her own for awhile to do some soul searching, and eventually run into Valiant and live with her for awhile. They would then become 'besties' and Valiant would have become Conan's 'Tim Drake' so to speak.

(2) I planned to use Valiant a _lot _more in this story, but there wasn't room. I made the story go way to fast. Those of you authors who read this, you know when you have everything in a complicated story planned out just right, how everything has to happen in a very specific order to make since? And then, God forbid, you mess up on one chapter where something _very _important was supposed to happen. To make things worse, you don't realize what you did until the next day, and by then, like, five people have already read it so you can't just edit the chapter and act like nothing happened, or if you messed it up sooooo bad, you would have had to delete the entire chapter and start over from scratch? Yeah, that's what happened to Valiant's parts. That, and I realized that Conan was way to smart to just break out again, and her running into Valiant by accident on her rounds would have been way to coincidental.

(3) I mentally kicked myself for days after I published the first chapter with her super hero name in it. Super Kid. I was so upset I couldn't come up with anything better, but hey, DC used all the good names and it would have been very unrealistic if I just killed Super Girl off and gave Conan her super name. Then, I really came to like the name.

(4) Only one person messaged me with possible names. I didn't use any of them because their suggestions were 'Strength' and, I quote, 'something that means strength'. I thanked them, but didn't use either name because I really wanted the first word of Conan's hero name to be 'Super' like every one else in her family. She also said that her civilian name should be something that means strength, either that, of she gave me a suggestion or two, I forget. Sorry. She was the one who recommended that her civilian name started with 'C' like her father and grandfather. Thank you, who ever you are. Forgot your username, sorry. Plus, after I get a message, I usually delete it when I think you'll send another soon. But you didn't, so I can't go check.

(5) The other hero names I came up with, but never seriously considered because of how horrible they were, are Super Punk, (OK laugh it up) and Super Chick. Super Kid was the only half descent one. I really like it now, so, not changing it.

(6) The only reasons I made Conan 'frozen at fourteen forever' was, one, I knew there was a strong possibility that I would pick the name Super Kid and when she got older she couldn't just change it to Super Adult. I mean, come one guys, seriously? Two, her dad is frozen at sixteen forever, and it would have been very awkward if she started looking even older than him. So yeah, those are the only reasons why.

(7) All I have left to say is that I like Super Boy's first costume from the comics, minus all the jewelry. I mean, it was pretty cool; you have to admit that guys, I mean the hair, the jacket, it was just great. And now, he is stuck with a boring black T-shirt. Curse you DC.

- Imaninja41 signing out for the last time on: The Clone of a Clone.


End file.
